Beating Heart
by Kepnerlove
Summary: Collection of short tumblr one shots. All japril, Jackson & April.


**April & Jackson share their free pass person. **

'So you're telling me you have never thought about it?'

'No'

'Not once, not ever?'

She knew he was lying when he couldn't look her in the eye.

'Are your shoes more interesting than your almost naked wife Jackson?' April teased.

She knew he would admit to it eventually but he wasn't going to just give up the goods that easily. She moved from her position and sat on his lap.

'You can tell me you know, mine might even be the same'. She said while running her hand through his short hair, letting her fingers tickle at the soft skin on the base of his neck.

He seriously doubted that, he wanted to tell her he really did but she would get all shy and maybe a little awkward and tomorrow at work well she would be rather uncomfortable.

April wasn't making it easy, her lips soon found his neck, peppering kisses just under his ear. Damn she knew how he loved that spot.

'Please just tell me' She whispered between kisses.

Jackson was in a battle with himself, did he just throw it out there quickly to get it over with as he would end up telling April eventually anyway or did he make her work for it?

His hands found Aprils face and guided her up to look at him. The playful smirk across her face was hard to resist and seeing her nipples peaking through her cream lace bra was sending tingles to his somewhat throbbing anatomy.

'April if we talk about this can we drop it, you know never mention it again. Keep it between us two, don't be telling Mer and your sisters.'

Aprils eyes shot open and she shifted in Jackson's lap. She nodded her head, eager for her husband to proceed.

'I promise' she almost purred

'It would be Arizona' he confessed.

Aprils mouth opened, she looked shocked or was she upset he couldn't really tell. 'Your free pass would be my best friend? My best friend who happens to be a lesbian Jackson' she almost shouted while gently hitting him in the chest.

When April asked who Jackson's free pass would be, who he would like one night of passion with she expected him to say Jessica Alba or Megan Fox not her bloody best friend.

'No.. No April I don't think you understand.'

She did, well she thought she did. He, her husband wanted to 'bone' her best friend.

'You asked who I would want to sleep with, well the truth is you are the only women I want to make love to..'

'I'm sensing a but'

'No, the thought of another man touching you, well I couldn't even think about that but'

'See I knew it, told ya there was a but coming' she quickly gloated.

'But I think I could handle you with another women, one you knew, one who would take care of you, one who knew what to do,one who would let me watch'

'Oh and you think Arizona would let you?' April questioned. As much as she couldn't believe him she was rather relieved that he didn't actually want to sleep with her best-friend.

'I know she would'. He smiled

Jackson had never told April this but after a long night of drinking for his wife's birthday, Arizona had been a bit on the tipsy side and might have been quizzing Jackson on how he was satisfying his new wife, you know because she had been 'deprived' of sex for so long and all. Arizona might have hinted, well not might have she did hint that she thought little April Kepner would be quiet the animal in the bedroom and she may have been the star of some of her best sex dreams.

Jackson's hands rested on Aprils hips, pulling her body flush with his. His lips found her neck and he couldn't help but ask the question. 'Who would yours be babe'?

'Owen, defiantly Owen. He is such a man you know. Big, strong, been in the army and Cristina was forever bragging about his massive penis, it would be nice to have someone to compare you too'.

With that she was up, off of Jackson's lap heading to the kitchen. Leaving her seriously shocked husband paralysed on the coach.

'You're joking right babe, you don't mean that do you. Babe...'

'No I mean it, we just have to convince them to agree now'.

She didn't mean it, even though Jackson's idea of her and Arizona was a little exciting she defiantly could not go there, could she..

**PS. She didn't and they wouldn't. Just to make that clear.**


End file.
